The goal is to integrate concepts from molecular biophysics and cell biology to understand how cells and tissues sense and respond to their physical microenvironment and to exploit these principles for the design of effective therapeutics and cellular biotechnology. It is expected that these microscopy studies will create a new understanding of how normal and cancer cells are affected by their micro-environments, leading to new cancer therapies and new concepts in understanding malignancy, metastasis, and drug resistance.